I will be the demon king! 私は悪魔国王になる！
by kiwimaou
Summary: Satan Jacob is a lone goblin class, inches away from death when the darkness calls out to him, offering him a new chance at life. Prequel to "The Devil isn't done yet!" T for mild language, gore, and suggestive content. *WARNING: Minor Spoilers related to the LN*


A Large, warm wind shot through the demonic realm, it's heavy breeze twisting and contorting in the air with a ghastly howl. Above, a lone red crescent moon hung in the blackened sky, surrounded by an assortment of purple clouds that varied greatly in size and shape, though most appearing jagged and rough.

The same clouds soon began to dissipate, spreading farther and farther apart while fading away at the appearance of a stellar light amongst an otherwise starless night sky. The purple fluffs disappeared completely as the golden light grew larger, larger, tearing through the night sky with a loud scream before crashing into a ground in an explosion of dust and leaves, a small pocket shockwave rippling the surface like a pebble falling into a pond.

Though now grounded, the light did not fade, instead it glowed just as bright, _brighter_ even. As the dust settled the light revealed itself in the form of a humming golden aura, the air warming slightly in it's presence despite it's location.

Laliah sighed as she lifted herself up from her crouched position, her shining silver armor clanking together as the light metal plates scraped against one another.

Flipping her silver bangs away from her large red eyes the angel searched her surroundings, her gaze finding it's objective as she stared ahead, spotting a large plume of black smoke rising from a nearby village.

"Time to get to work" Laliah said with a sigh, a small amount of sadness in her tone.

* * *

The village of no name burned like charcoal, the flames licking over it's blackening wooden houses and huts, sparing only the poor masonry of assorted stones and pebbles from a nearby river that served as their fragile frame.

The attack had begun just two short hours ago, none of the village's inhabitants had caught the sight of the assailants, though in a place like this it was usually safe to assume the handiwork of a few rogue drunken angels, finding their way into the demon realm to torture the lives of the poor for their own demented amusement.

To them, the sight of the burning boy would have been very amusing indeed.

All the others had escaped; the men, women, the children, but he was not so fortunate.

It was not by his will that he had remained, instead his fate was decided by the crumbling of a wooden beam over his vulnerable legs, and with a sickening and rather agonizing crunch immobilizing the poor demon while leaving him able only to scream and writhe around in agony as the holy flames shot up from his crushed legs to his waist, before smothering his entire form in a painful golden light.

Despite this torment, the boy had nothing to regret. He really couldn't say that he had anything to live for.

Even in this poor, nameless village he was a nobody; a street rat surviving only by the small amounts of magic he could attain, so meager that even a hellhound pup could boast in comparison.

He had no goals, nothing he could aspire to be, nothing to motivate him to continue living besides the fear of non existence, the utter blankness of simply fading away from reality, no one to remember his name or mourn his passing.

Though now that his flesh was charring and his life slowly slipping away, the boy for the first time felt no strife, perhaps even a little bit of happiness over the fact that now, he no longer had to live in fear. Instead he could simply disappear, return to the nothingness that his life had resembled.

Slowly closing his eyes, the young demon allowed himself to slip away into death's sweet embrace.

"_**Boy, you're really masochistic aren't you?"**_

* * *

Laliah sighed as she bolted through the air, her white feathery wings flapping consistently while glowing a bright gold aura that sang with small hums along with each current that passed through it.

Most would question why an archangel such as her would 'lower' herself to something such as scout duty; while the rest of her kind practically _ruled_ in Heaven she would venture to other realms to report all various types of findings; be it fallen courier or mobilizing army.

But in truth, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Heaven bored her. She never asked to be an archangel, nor did she ask to be a first-born. She didn't like being pampered, being treated like a princess. She wanted to travel all of creation, see new sights, smell new smells, fight new fights. She wanted to enjoy life to the fullest through her own eyes.

But at the same time there were jobs like this, rogue angels who travelled to the demon realm to reek havoc upon the weak.

These were the jobs she took no pleasure in.

Laliah's wings slowed as she approached her destination, a deep sadness dawning in her red eyes as she saw the golden flames burn down the poorly-constructed houses of the powerless. Demons or no, these people could do nothing to deserve such treatment.

Landing upon an already-burnt rooftop the angel crouched, cracked clay shingles shattering beneath her silver greaves as she shifted about, searching her surroundings for her target; the cause of the fire.

It was then she saw him.

A small boy lied motionlessly upon the ashen soil, his form encompassed by a huge golden mass of flames while his legs were trapped beneath a kindling wooden pillar seeming to have broken off from the building next to him.

Despite his existence as a demon Laliah felt a great sadness loom over her being. The boy was just a child, not even within his second decade. What remained of his clothes was tattered and ragged, signs that he was very poor, even by the standards of this village. Whoever he was, he didn't deserve this fate, he was likely a street rat, a goblin-class, barely surviving each day gone by.

Focussing her gaze the angel noticed something that nearly broke her heart in two.

He was still breathing.

Even with his legs crushed and his body burned by flames fatal to the demonic he still lived, Laliah could only hope that unconsciousness spared him of the unbelievable agony he surely suffered.

"What kind of monster could do this to a poor child?" She asked angrily, her fists clenching to the point they drew blood, though with the wounds quickly healing.

The archangel's question was answered as she heard the sound of slurred singing echo throughout the village, her fare complexion paling as the arsonist emerged, his short blue hair flowing in the warm breeze while he stumbled through, large scythe in one hand while his other grasped an empty golden cup.

Sariel hiccuped as he lifted the goblet to his lips, his brow creasing at the absence of liquid before hurling the container into a nearby hut, cursing with yet another hiccup.

Laliah cursed along with him.

She knew that the arsonist was an angel, the golden flames were evidence to that end, but for it to be a fellow archangel was a completely unexpected. The fact that it was Sariel was even more unfortunate. The boy was a noble, second generation though born to a wealthy influential family that was rumored to have it's ties even to the Ivory Citadel.

She wouldn't be able to report this one, not unless she was ready to be blackmailed, beaten and likely forsaken by the council.

No, she could only helplessly watch in anger as the drunk stumbled through the village he had burned, occasionally tripping over his own feet as he searched lazily for something to peak his interest.

Unfortunately, he had found such a thing.

Laliah's soul ached as Sariel stumbled into the clearing, his head tilting as he noticed the poor demon trapped beneath the wooden beam, barely breathing as his flesh charred under the golden flames.

"Whash thish...?" He asked as he approached the boy, a cruel smile spreading across his lips as his grip on his scythe tightened.

"One of them didn't eshcape..." Sariel chuckled, his purple eyes going wide as he noticed the young demon's chest rise and lower slowly, the golden flames flickering slightly as small amounts of air filtered through his cracked lips.

"He's shtill alive..." The archangel said with a slight anger in his tone.

"Well then... let's fixsh thish!" He yelled with a hiccup as he raised his scythe with both hands over his head, the black curved blade aimed for the boy's throat.

Laliah slammed her fist into her open palm in frustration. She didn't want to see the demon die but neither could she stop him. Even if she did the blue haired archangel had the mysterious power of holy nullification. She wouldn't be able to lay a finger on him.

Sariel hiccuped as he brought the scythe down at an alarming speed, the naked eye barely able to keep up as it shot towards the boy's neck.

A large plume of dust exploded around the drunken angel as the weapon sliced through the air, the results of the attack slowly being revealed as the warm wind pushed through, causing Laliah's eyes to go wide with shock.

Sariel cursed as he tried to yank the scythe free from the young demon's grip, it's blade clapped between his clawed hands as the golden flames surrounding him began to turn a bloody red.

* * *

"_**Boy, you're really masochistic aren't you?" **_A dark voice asked mockingly, waking the demon from his near-death state.

"_...W-Wha...?" _The boy asked while opening his eyes, a small breeze flowing through his dark messy hair as he searched his surroundings, surprising himself when he noticed he was now standing with his legs once more intact.

"_**Really? You were so ready to die that you just lied there and took it while your legs are crushed and your body's on fire? Just how pathetic ARE you...?"**_

"W-Who are you? Who's there!?" The young demon screamed, reaching for the rusty iron dagger tucked into his red cloth belt.

"_**Oh, so NOW you're ready to fight, eh?"**_

The boy swore he heard a dark chuckle as the wind shot through, knocking the dull weapon from his grasp.

His face went pale when he didn't hear it drop.

Looking down the demon stumbled onto the floor, scurrying away cautiously from the large pit that now appeared before him.

"_**You know, you interest me boy." **_The dark voice said, suddenly feeling eerily closer to the young demon. _**"You're just a simple little goblin-class, no clan, no special powers... yet so much potential! Hell, even your NAME screams out what you're capable of!"**_

The young demon scoffed.

"What, _goat boy?_ Yeah, I'll become the next demon king with a name like that..." He muttered sarcastically, though understanding what the voice had truly meant.

The young demon's head spun around slowly as he once more searched his surroundings, disappouintilly finding only blackness.

"So really, what am I doing here?" He asked as his arms waved around, gesturing the room he was in. "Last time I blinked these furry legs of mine were crushed under a flaming wooden beam, come to think of it... I was completely on fire wasn't I...?"

"_**You don't seem all that bothered by it..."**_

The boy shrugged. "Would've been as good of a way to die as any I suppose."

"_**And yet you sound so disappointed..."**_ The dark voice mused, it's dark disposition sending unnoticed chills throughout the room.

"Yeah..." The young demon replied with a grin. "I guess I am. It just seems so... _anticlimactic_, ya know?"

"_**Oh?" **_The voice asked, a hint of humor in it's tone. _**"And just how WOULD you prefer to die...?"**_

The boy thought about it for a moment before answering.

"I know it'd probably never happen but..." He said as his gaze fell down hopelessly upon the floor before rising back up, a small flicker of purpose displayed in his eyes. "I'd want it to be meaningful, awesome, and when all's said an done..."

"I'd want someone to care enough to shed a tear over my ashes."

"_**And how would you want to live?" **_The voice interjected with honest curiosity.

"Huh?" The young demon asked, surprised at the dark voice's question.

"_**Now that we both know how you'd want to die, I'd like to know how you would want to live your life."**_

Once more the boy's gaze fell down to the floor, his mind puzzled. He had never thought about it before; how he wanted to live, he was always more concerned with just living.

"I guess..." The young demon began, his speech slow as he thought it through, heart and soul, how he truly wanted to live. "I guess I'd want to be... something more, I'd want to take pride in my name and have it heard, to have the whole realm and those beyond acknowledge my existence..." The boy began trailing off, a small manor of confidence filling his tone as he continued onward. "I'd want to end each day looking forward to the next, to be able to see and do things the current me could never do. I'd want to be free, I'd want to live my life rather than just survive it."

The dark voice listened attentively with no small manor of amusement.

"I'd want to have fun; I'd want to trick a noble out of his coin, and tear him and his friends to shreds when they'd come looking for it!" The boy almost yelled, enthusiasm filling his once depressed tone. "I'd want to have friends who I could laugh with, enemies I could fight with, and all the adventures that'd come in between..."

Finally the boy looked back up, his eyes brimming with something not even the darkness could recognize.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that the way I'd want to live is just that; _I'd want to live._ I'd want to _truly_ live."

There was a brief moment of silence before the darkness spoke.

"_**You know, I think I'd actually like to see that happen..."**_ It said quietly, almost as if in the process of consideration.

"What?" The boy asked, slowly bringing himself back to reality.

"_**It's as I've said before, you have potential where as to even I don't know it's limits... This whole time you've lived a simple life, oblivious to the world around you. But if you were given a chance..."**_

The young demon looked down upon the pit as he heard the sound of clanking metal ring from it's depths, the noise filling the room alongside a silent hum.

"_**You could change the universe. Surpass your namesake... you'd become quite the show."**_

The boy listened as the clanking sounds increased, the eery hum increasing in volume as the air began to feel a bit warmer.

"Change the _universe... surpass _my namesake...?" He said, trailing off into awe. "Do you really think I could do that?"

"_**It's not really a matter of whether or not you CAN do it..." **_The voice said, the sounds of clanking metal and humming further increasing with each word.

"_**For you, it's another question entirely."**_

The young demon listened as the humming began to boom, replaced as small chants of an unknown language filled the black room before the darkness finally asked the question that would forever change the demon realm and those that lie beyond.

"_**...Will you?"**_

The boy's eyes went wide with shock. He was being offered something literally life-changing, something that would finally make his existence seem worth-while.

Despite this, he couldn't help but wonder...

"What will happen to me?" He asked, his orange eyes wide.

"_**You'll practically be reborn."**_ The dark voice said. _**"You'll lose your memories, any past you may have had will be gone. Though in exchange for this, you'll gain great power, you'll become strong. Stronger than any being; demon or angel has seen in centuries..."**_

"I'll... lose my memories...?"

"_**Don't worry..."**_ The voice said with a dark chuckle. _**"I'll make sure you keep your name. It's far too fitting to allow you to lose."**_

"But I'll lose all the others?" The demon asked curiously, a slight happiness hidden within his tone.

"I'll have another life..." He muttered to himself, this time his hopefulness clearly evident.

"Can you really offer me that?" He finally asked.

"_**I've already answered that question. Now is the time for you to answer yours..."**_

A brief moment of silence passed before the darkness asked the final question once more.

"_**I ask you. Will you change the universe?"**_

As the boy looked up, the darkness could see purpose set ablaze in his warm orange eyes, a sly grin spread across his face.

"I will."

Within that moment, the clanking sound emanating from the pit revealed themselves as a multitude of black flaming chains, swarming over the boy as the hum of the room turned to a full-on chant, the ancient words increasing in volume as the dark metal links tightened around the young demon's shins and forearms, a light steam rising as his eyes bled while flashing a bright red.

The boy could feel his memories slip away, remembering less and less of who he was.

Though he also felt something else, a darkness filled his being, his soul felt a bit colder as he noticed pure-red flames shoot up his form. His mind raced with questions as the aura spread. _"Who am I? What's happening to me?"_

The young demon's head lifted slowly as a cruel grin formed upon his lips.

"_Who do I get to kill?"_

As the last of the process finished the darkness allowed itself a small chuckle of excitement.

"_**This is going to be quite the show..."**_

* * *

Laliah watched as Sariel struggled to take back his scythe, the demon's grip around it's curved black blade proving tight as the latter lifted himself free from the collapsed pillar, a flaming red aura encompassing his strengthening form.

A large, evil grin spread across his lips as he lifted his head to the sky, exhaling a large mass of black flames before looking back down, his once-orange eyes now glowing a bloody red.

Sariel cursed as he lurched towards the demon fist raised while aiming for his head.

In a flash the boy was behind him, his evil grin remaining along with the scythe, now held in his hand allowing him to use the weapon as he sliced through the archangel's back, tearing through his white robes while leaving a large crimson stain.

Sariel screamed in pain as he launched himself upward with the aide of his wings, reaching his hands behind his back in an attempt to heal the fresh new wound but to no avail.

Laliah's eyes widened. _"He used his own holy nullification power against him..."_

She watched as the demon began to lurch over, the tattered clothes on his back rumbling and shifting before sprouting a pair of black bat-like wings, the red flaming aura encompassing and empowering them as he bolted from the ground, throwing the scythe with deadly accuracy aimed at Sariel's shoulder.

The attack struck home, tearing through the archangel's deltoid in a swift motion, leaving a deep agonizing gash in it's wake. Nurturing his wounded shoulder with his hand Sariel's purple eyes widened as the demon charged at him mid air, only to send his head spinning as the boy zoomed past, recovering the scythe within his clawed grip.

"Let go of my scythe you worthlesh demon shcum!" The archangel screamed, his high-pitched tone only earning him a wider smile from the empowered young demon.

Seeing this flew Sariel into a rage, causing the archangel to charge at the demon with all his speed before stopping suddenly, his eyes widened with shock as the boy held the scythe out with one hand before him, offering the weapon back to it's owner while continuing his evil grin.

With a swift motion Sariel snatched the scythe back into his grip, watching the demon intensely while the latter only tilted his head with a mocking smile.

"What's he doing...?" Laliah asked mostly to herself, though the question also ran through the mind of the blue-haired angel who now hovered before the strange boy with an intense scowl displayed on his feminine face.

"Who are you...?" The archangel asked, his words no longer slurred as the affects of his drinking finally began to wear off.

The boy didn't answer, instead he remained hovering, his bat-like wings keeping him aloft while his flaming crimson red aura continued to flare.

"Answer me you low-life mongrel..."

The boy only replied with a sudden burst of mocking laughter, bloody tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he pointed a clawed index finger towards the archangel while his other hand clenched his stomach.

"Why you... IT'S BECAUSE I'M SHORT, ISN'T IT!?"

The demon pouted his lips before falling onto his back, still hovering as he kicked his feet into the air roaring with laughter.

"_He's insane..."_ Laliah thought to herself as she watched the strange demon openly mock a noble archangel. Though she couldn't help but wonder, what _was_ that boy? Up until earlier she had thought him a poor goblin class, and while he did look the part he was now holding his own against an archangel after being crushed and burned by holy flames, not to mention the sudden appearance of his bat-like wings and red flaming aura. Yet still she couldn't shake it off, she didn't know the demon but at the same time something told her that the boy normally wasn't like this.

Or perhaps this was who he truly was all along deep inside, and something had just recently awakened him.

After a good 3 minutes of mocking demonic laughter the boy released one final snicker before rotating to face the archangel before him dead in the eyes, the latter looking back suddenly feeling an unexplained notion of terror as he looked back into the flaming red orbs of the demon, glowing fiercely as blood trickled down his cheeks.

"_What is he...?"_ Sariel asked himself a little frightfully, though quickly shaking off the thought as his grip around his scythe tightened, his small muscles twitching as they prepared to swing with all their might.

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" He screamed as he swung the weapon round with literally inhuman speed, his mind already beginning to roar with triumph as it's curved blade rushed to the boy's stomach. Though these thoughts of victory were quickly abandoned as the blade halted before the boy's midsection, refusing to move another inch despite the blue-haired angel's struggle.

Instead Sariel's face paled as the scythe's curved blade shook under the boy's grip before completely shattering, the demon looking up with crazed eyes and a wide, toothy grin filled with sharp canines and molars.

The archangel screamed once more as he, with all his might, tore his weapon free from the young demon's grip before swinging it back round as a make-shift pole-arm.

The boy's hand shot out before the weapon could connect, it's hard wooden handle splintering and cracking under his grip as his other hand shot out, claws clenched into a tight fist which landed directly in Sariel's gut, sending him shooting through the starless night sky.

Before the archangel could recover the boy appeared behind him, round-housing him in the small of his back causing him to immediately shoot past in the opposite direction, once more unable to react as the strange demon teleported to his location only to send the blue-haired angel down into the ashen soil below with a powerful two-handed strike to the top of his head.

Laliah watched as the boy practically played a game of one-man ping-ball with her fellow archangel, her mind racing with the same question the latter repeatedly asked himself. _"What WAS this boy?"_

Sariel's vision blurred as he slowly lifted his lids, his eyes not hazed by an abundance of light but rather by an absence of it, the demonic realm despite it's common starless nights appearing far darker in the presence of this strange creature.

The archangel groaned as he lifted himself from the dry, ashen soil that lied cracked and smashed beneath him, resting upon his elbows as he desperately gasped rotten air through his tired, depraved lungs. After a few long breaths Sariel stopped, his eyes widening as the last bit of air found it's way down his esophagus, his body shuddering at it's sudden coldness. Bringing his gaze forward his heart raced. The boy was there, only about a kilometer away he stood, his face veiled by darkness save for a white, toothy grin, it's owner's evil intentions evident within his sharpened fangs.

Slowly, the demon approached.

Sariel's body lurched back, his elbows digging into the soil while his feet kicked desperately in an attempt to escape the boy's path. The demon was no longer walking, instead he stood perfectly motionless, though he still approached in a manor all too terrifying, even to an experience archangel scout such as Laliah, who's spine experienced chills like never before despite her safe distance and supposed veil. The sky boomed as thunder roared through the purple clouds, the red crescent moon seemingly glowing brighter as equally crimson bolts of lightning zoomed down to the surface, the demon's form appearing closer and closer with each horrifying flash.

"_No..."_ Sariel screamed in his thoughts, before doing so in reality.

"NO!" He yelled, an angry yet terrified tone ringing through the demon's ears, causing the boy no small amount of amusement as he stood directly in front of the archangel, his glowing red eyes poking holes into the blue-haired noble's cowardly soul.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU!?" He screamed as the boy leaned over, grabbing Sariel by the throat before slowly lifting him into the air with the same clawed hand, the other's fingers spreading apart while it's claws posed in a predator-like fashion.

"A-ANSWER ME DAMN YOU! WHAT IN THIS ACCURSED HELL _ARE_ YOU!?"

The archangel got his answer as the boy brought his face closer to his own, his head leaning back as he brought a clawed finger sliding across his own throat, the gesture's meaning clear.

Death. He was Sariel's death.

The angel attempted to scream but the action was halted as the boy tightened his clawed grip over Sariel's throat, choking him to the point he could scarcely breath.

Laliah watched from afar as slowly, the demon's fiery red aura began to shift, their crimson flames licking closer and closer to their owner as they pulled from every direction, focussing into the demon's open mouth. Small, glowing red veins appeared around his face as the last of the aura disappeared, the boy's dagger-like teeth that now spread entirely upon both rows clamped violently together, a bright orange light piercing through the tiny crevices between them as his cheeks began to expand, displaying the same skin-piercing glow.

She watched as he slowly opened his mouth, concentrated hellfire roaring in preparation to give Sariel a most ironical death. He could feel the flames growing closer, closer, their intense heat almost emitting a light steam off of his face.

Sariel was ready to scream.

Then it happened.

A loud _boom_ roared through the sky, and little by little the heat that threatened to melt away his face cooled, eventually dissipating completely as his attacker blinked with wide eyes, his slitted pupils now back to a warm orange.

"_W-Wha...?"_ The young demon muttered, mostly to himself as he let go of the archangel's throat, instead using his hands to wipe away at his eyes which continued to blink before looking around curiously, as if he was completely ignorant to the man he nearly killed, more focussed his surroundings that he felt he had never seen before despite the strange spark of familiarity that rang through the village that only increased the more he looked at it.

Turning around the boy found himself staring at a short, strange looking angel, his blue hair veiling over his purple eyes as he rubbed one of his hands around his reddened throat, his other slowly reaching for a strange-looking wooden pole-like weapon.

The young demon could see the angered look resting upon the angel's feminine face.

He also knew that it was somehow directed at him, not that he knew why. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember anything, not how he ended up like this, not why there was an angry-looking angel now looking at him... he didn't even remember who he was.

Laliah watched with unfathomable curiosity at the young demon, just before she saw him as an empowered monster, his eyes glowing red while he mercilessly beat a noble archangel, but now he stood like a confused child, his reddish orange eyes widened.

"_Could it possibly be that he doesn't remember what happened...?"_

The boy looked down at his clawed hands, turning them while repeatedly clenching them into fists before unclenching them again to see how they moved. He searched about his form, feeling the shapes and grooves of his face, poking his sharp fangs tenderly before reaching his hands over his back, jumping slightly as a pair of large wings bursted from his shoulder blades.

"_Is this me?"_ He asked mentally. Though he didn't know why, who was there to listen?

"You... monster..." Sariel addressed the amnesiac shakily, his rage evident within his tone.

The demon titled his head questioningly, clearly unable to understand the celestial language.

This only caused his rage to boil.

"Are you mocking me!?" The archangel yelled, lifting himself from the ashen soil along with his splintered make-shift pole arm. Quickly he approached, catching the amnesiac off-guard as he lifted him into the air by his shirt, the boy looking back down at him with fear in his eyes.

But then, Sariel noticed something else. For a split second, the young demon's warm orange eyes flashed crimson, the archangel uncontrollably captivated by them as he saw a vision within them, of bright red fires burning the souls of millions, including his own.

Seen only to Sariel, unnoticed even by it's owner, a small, evil grin spread about his lips, red eyes narrowing while looking down at the archangel mockingly.

"_Monster..."_ He muttered as his grip around the boy's shirt began to tremble.

"MONSTER!" He yelled as he swung the wooden remnants of his scythe into the young demon's gut, saliva forcing it's way out of his lips as he was sent shooting into the ground with a loud _crunch_.

Though Sariel wasn't finished.

Laliah's hand ran over her mouth as she watched him hastily pick up one of the shattered remnant's of his scythe's black blade, gripping it tightly before kneeling down on top of the boy before sending it shooting downward into his midsection, blood spraying across Sariel's face as he tore through his diaphragm, leaving the boy unable even to breath as he repeatedly plunged the make-shift dagger in and out of his torso while the blood continued to pool.

The young demon had never felt pain such as this, his eyes slowly began to lose their shine as they rolled back, his complexion paling at the sudden loss of blood, said crimson fluid now leaking freely from the corner of his drying lips. The boy's mind once more raced with the horrifying realization of his impending death.

"_No..."_ He managed to growl despite his punctured lungs, ignoring the indescribable pain that now threatened to claim his sanity. _"No... I won't die like this..." _The young demon surprised Sariel as he instantly grabbed his arm with an painful grip, slowly climbing up the archangel's limb as his brow creased into a frown, his warm orange eyes suddenly appearing terrifyingly ferocious.

Sariel screamed aloud as his arm began to steam under the boy's grip, red flames shooting up the young demon's form before quickly disappearing into his mouth.

For a moment, there was silence. The boy's eyes hidden behind his hair with his expression emotionless and cold.

Quickly, they shot back up. Shocking Laliah as even from afar she noticed the flaming red orbs that took the place of his eyes.

"_**XIE!"**_ He roared as the hellfire exploded from his mouth, Sariel quickly becoming engulfed by the flames of the damned that burned not only his flesh, but his soul.

Quickly he screamed.

For the first time in centuries, since the great fall, an angel knew what damnation felt like.

Sariel didn't like it.

He whaled in agony, collapsing to the floor as the flames relentlessly burned his flesh, his pure white wings now gone as he uselessly attempted to crawl away, desperately wanting to escape the flames and their master; the monster who now loomed over him with claws extended, his back hunched slightly as he panted in deep growls, his red eyes only causing the flames to grow as they continued to agonizingly lick the archangel's charring flesh.

Laliah stood motionless, her silver hair blowing in the wind while she watched wide-eyed as her fellow archangel was consumed by what she could unmistakably recognize as hellfire. Her red eyes slowly fell upon her leather belt, particularly the large, glowing green crystal strapped to it. She never left heaven without it, at her brother's insistence she was forced to bring it with her every time she went somewhere even remotely dangerous. Never once did she think she would actually need it, let alone use it upon a corrupted archangel.

It was an divine teleportation crystal; her sole means of escape had she ever found herself in a situation where she could not fend for herself. Once more her gaze shifted to Sariel, who now leaned on his elbows screaming at the strange demon who now loomed over him, the boy's shadow now resembling something far different that it's owners form.

Laliah sighed. As much as she disliked the archangel, as much as she knew he deserved this painful death, she knew she would also never forgive herself if she allowed it to pass. Unholstering the crystal, she effortlessly crushed it into her fist, opening it as green powder glowed from between her armored fingers before bolting over to Sariel. The emerald light quickly encompassing the surprised archangel, before he disappeared, leaving pure white feathers in his wake.

Laliah sighed with relief before a large shudder ran down her spine. It was then she knew. _The demon was looking at her._

Slowly she turned, her eyes wide with a strange terror that even she did not know the reason for as she gazed upon him, his furious red flames illuminating the night sky with a deep crimson glow.

Stretching his arms out while extending his claws the demon lifted his head up before roaring into the red moon, his tongue pulled back as flames shot from his mouth.

Laliah instinctively summoned her sword, though silently noting that it probably wouldn't do much good against the strange boy. The latter's head slowly fell back down as the last of the flames left his throat, his flaming red orbs poking holes into Laliah's soul.

She was older, she was more experienced, she was an archangel, and he was a demon. But despite all this, despite all of her advantages she desperately tried to collect within her thoughts, all she felt was terror. This boy, this monster. He was something different.

Her grip trembled as he slowly began to approach, his flaming red aura intensifying with each step. Eventually he was in front of her, despite his young age standing at least a head taller. Laliah's breath shuddered as she lifted her gaze into his own, his eyes inspecting her with a deep frown.

She was no coward, but in this situation, all she could do was pray that the end came quickly.

Closing her red eyes shut, she patiently waited for her life to be taken.

Her eyes opened as she heard it; a dark chuckle, coming from the boy standing in front of her. As the darkness subsided she could see the boy was smiling. It was not cold, it was not evil, it was a simple smile, the type you would see from a kind child on a warm summer day.

"Wha..." Before she could even ask the boy let out a saluting wave, his red aura disappearing while his orange eyes closed before collapsing to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

* * *

"_**Wake up."**_

"_W-Wha...?" _The boy muttered as he slowly lifted his lids, quickly shielding his eyes with his forearm from the blinding light aimed directly at him.

"Don't bother." A voice said, the boy detecting a hint of an accent within it suggesting that the abyssal language wasn't it's first. "That's a week's worth of concentrated holy light. You won't be able to yawn without me dimming it."

"And how do I get you to do that...?" The boy asked stubbornly, slowly lowering his forearm in attempt to gain a glance at his captor, though the light proved too much as he quickly re-shielded his eyes.

"Well," The voice began as she walked about, the young demon noting the sound of clanking armor that rung with each footstep. "You could start by telling me what the _hell_ you are."

"What I am...?" The boy asked quizzically, as if confused by the feminine voice's question.

"Yes. Tell me what you are, no common demon could hold his own against an archangel, especially to the extent you managed."

"What are you talking about...? He asked frustratingly, a small migraine beginning to ache itself onto his temples.

"Don't play coy." Laliah stated coldly as she stared at the boy. He seemed completely normal, the same goblin-class she had seen nearly dead under the weight and burn of a wooden pillar kindling holy fire. But she couldn't let her guard down, not after what she had witnessed, not after what had came after he lifted himself from that pillar and canceled out holy flames with his own.

"_Still though... Is it possible that he really doesn't remember?" _The archangel quickly shook off the thought. "I have to remain suspicious..." She quietly muttered to herself under her breath.

"Where am I...?" The boy asked, his back now turned to the ball of holy light that once blinded him as he searched the remainder of the room he was in, now coming to realize it was in fact a wooden prison cell. Admiring the wood curiously, he placed a clawed hand along the wall.

"Don't bother." Laliah stated coldly. "That cell is also powered by a week's worth of holy light. You might as well be trapped within the Sephiroth Tree."

"It's beautiful..." The young demon said with no small amount of wonder in his tone. Rubbing his clawed hand along the wall's wooden surface, admiring every groove, every small bump that ran alongside it.

To say that the archangel was surprised would be an understatement. Never once in all her travels had she heard a demon mutter the word 'beautiful'. Not only that, but it seemed as if he didn't even recognize the wall's shape, almost as if he had never even seen a tree before.

"Say... who are you...?" She asked, stepping in front of the ball of condensed light in order to get a better look at the young demon, allowing him to do the same.

"An angel?" The boy asked, tilting his head.

Yet again Laliah found herself surprised. The way he said the word _angel_ contained no trace amount of anger or fear, instead he said in calmly, as if he were saying _'Oh, look, an angel.'_

"Who are you...?" She couldn't help but ask again, her curiosity rising.

The boy's eyes went wide before his head tilted down glumly.

"_Who am I...?"_ He repeated the question in his mind, a small amount of sadness evident in his tone as he answered.

"_I..._I don't know..."

"_He really doesn't remember anything..."_ Laliah suddenly found herself pity the poor demon. It was likely that near-death experience had struck him with amnesia. Another more frightening possibility was that of a rumor she had once heard while reporting a finding to the council, that sometimes when people release a large amount of power they lose who they are. The thought sent shivers down her spine, reminding her of the boy when he was engulfed by red flames, his equally crimson fiery eyes making her feel all the colder.

"Why am I in this cage?" The young demon asked curiously, interrupting Laliah's thoughts as he wrapped his clawed fingers around the wooden bars, his warm orange eyes gazing hopelessly into Laliah's own red ones.

"I'll tell you, but first you need to tell me something..." She stated seriously, her brow furling.

"W-What is it?" He asked, slightly intimidated by her expression.

"Do you really remember nothing, nothing at all?"

The boy's gaze fell down to the floor. "I... I can't. Whenever I try to remember something all I see is darkness... I don't know if I am mean or nice, I don't know if I'm a farm boy or the son of some noble... I don't even know if I have a _family_..." He stated glumly, his expression depressing.

"So...you don't even remember your name?" Laliah asked sadly.

The young demon's slightly pointed ears pricked up.

"My name...?" He asked himself shakily aloud. Suddenly, her felt a spark of familiarity wring through his mind, something that wasn't left unnoticed by the archangel.

"Think. Try an see if you can remember." She encouraged, her brow slowly lifting.

"My name..." He repeated, his eyes going wide as the sole memory began to return to him, the letters piecing together within his mind.

"My name... S..." He said, his messy mop of teal hair still covering his eyes, his bronze contorted horns shimmering in the holy light.

"...A..." He continued, his goat-like legs shifting about, hooves making clomping sounds as they hit the hard wood.

"M-My name is..." A small, mischievous grin spread about his face as the memory returned to him in full, his warm orange eyes and slitted pupils staring into Laliah's red eyes almost challengingly.

"_My name is Satan Jacob."_ He said with an evil grin, his eyes narrowing as the archangel pulled back in fright.

* * *

**Alright, just going to put a few things out there.**

**No, I am not going to take my focus off of **_**The Devil isn't done yet!**_** to work on this fic. **

**Yes, this is a prequel and will explain some of the things you'll notice in the main fic.**

**These will be posted after each chapter of my other fic, so every time I finish a new chapter of this story I'll work on the next chapter for the main one and vice versa. **

**I've been wanting to do this for a while now, ever since I started the main fic. I really hope you guys will like this story as I really liked making this, taking a break from the more commonly known stuff going on in my other fic to this one which will explain all of Satan's past, and will feature a very important OC that I'm sure many of you who read my other story will be able to guess as to who it will be. **

**As always PLEASE REVIEW! I'm rather confident in how this first short little chappy came out but I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism on how to improve on my style as I know theres alot of room for it. **

**Also feel free to PM me... I'm lonely... jk but still feel free.**

**Anyways, I'm off to go play Batman Arkham Origins!**

Preferences

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


End file.
